swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Vong Rituals
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide See also: Force Regimens The Yuuzhan Vong believe their gods are entities that watch their every move. The gods can be placated or encouraged to give their power to support an individual's goals through prayer and personal sacrifice. The gods commonly demand blood sacrifices of their favored creations, sacrifices that the Yuuzhan Vong perform with fanatical devotion. Most Vong Rituals are designed to honor a particular Yuuzhan Vong God or Goddess. The benefits of a Vong Ritual last for 24 hours, and only one Vong Ritual's effects can be active in a given 24-hour period. For story purposes, you can perform as many Vong Rituals as you like; you only benefit from the first one performed, however. If you fail to complete a Vong Ritual, you cannot gain the benefits of that Vong Ritual for 24 hours, though you can attempt another Vong Ritual you know. You learn Vong Rituals by taking the Ritual Mastery Feat. Once you learn a Vong Ritual, you can use it any time you have enough spare time to do so. Most Yuuzhan Vong perform their Vong Rituals in the morning each day, though there is no rule to say when a Vong Ritual must be performed. Vong Rituals * Amphistaff Practice- A ritualised training exercise between two Yuuzhan Vong. The combatants wield modified Amphistaffs with venom glands altered to incapacitate, but not kill. * Blood Sacrifice to the Thorns- The Yuuzhan Vong are often expected to give up quantities of their blood in accordance with their beliefs. * Cleansing of Technology's Touch- All Yuuzhan Vong consider mechanical technology to be an abomination and an affront to the Gods. However, during the performance of one's duties, a Yuuzhan Vong may be required to handle such unclean devices. * Contemplation of Agony- This Ritual is most commonly practised by members of Domain Shai and their disciples. The purpose is to open the practitioner's mind to new insights and tactics while in the Embrace of Pain. * Dedication to the Honored Dead- Performed by a Priest, this ritual involves careful preparation of the remains of the deceased. * Harla Kata- The Way of Yun-Harla is a fighting style practised by assassins and other disciples of the Cloaked Goddess. * Immolation of the Hated Machines- Of all the Yuuzhan Vong practices, this is the most feared by Droids and those that count Droids as friends. * Mind of the Modeller- Through contemplation and meditation, members of the Shaper Caste perform this ritual to gain greater access their Vaa-tumour and learn to think more like Yun Ne'Shel. * Revelations of the Victim- This ritual, performed by a Seer, involves the careful torture of a single slave over the course of a few hours in order to appeal to Yun-Yammka for guidance and insight prior to a battle. * Sacrifice to Yun-Yammka- As befits a God of War, Yun-Yammka is by far the most bloodthirsty of the Yun'o. * Sacrifice to Yun-Yuuzhan- As the chief God of the Yuuzhan Vong, Yun-Yuuzhan is frequently honoured by his people. * Vua'sa Kata- The Way of the Vua'sa is a martial art practised by members of the Yuuzhan Vong Warrior caste. Category:Homebrew Content